Champion of the Cabal (On hold)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: when a titan kills the leader of the cabal legion the siege dancers he must lead them to war with the city the vex and the taken as he becomes not just their leader but there champion my first story! infreqent updates.
1. death of a commander

Hi guys this is my first story hope u like it I am a big fan of destiny and this idea came to me from the mission where u fight a cabal officer

the titan Tal Orric panted in exhausting his auto rifle bBad jJuju smoked, it nearly empty from the fight.

the rest of the imperial land tank empty the sky burner legionaries dead and the leader of the siege dancers and member of the dust giants Valus Ta'aurc dead.

Orric nearly collapsed tired the Valus had put up one hell of a fight and the titan was tired his ghost, Atlas appeared.

It weathered by war had been the titan's companion since earth clicked as if clearing its metallic throat.

"Orric, should we return to the tower for our bounty?"

The titan scowled the vanguard had done nothing over the years when he was a child, his father and his entire fire team was killed in battle with the Vex and the vanguard held no funeral, no burial, no mourning just duty.

The titan only helped the city for gear and glimmer not for any body's sake and for damn sure not the damn vanguards which he so deeply despised.

The titan had heard story's when he was a boy of the fallen he did not know whether to hate the thieving aliens or respect them for their ability to survive, the hive the as the titan had dubbed them alien space zombies, the vex he hated the machines for killing his father and wanted to wipe them all out is the reason why he became a guardian and the….

Cabal the Cabal were a mystery to the soldier he didn't hate them they followed orders they were soldiers not monsters of the darkness like the others were he knew the siege dancers whose leader he just killed well he admired the war like race and wished he could become an officer in the species it was better than those fools in the vanguard.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the floor shaking he turned in side to see cabal hundreds and not just any he saw yellow and blue he knew the color meant one thing' SIEGE DANCERS' the titan thought, his eyes widening in fear.

The titan was shocked as the 100 legionaries put there slug rifles on their waist and saluted the phalanxes slammed their shields in tandem in a sort of salute as well the 200 supporting Psion's who the titan ( sorry I will use his name if you want just tell me in the reviews)

knew were pilots and tech rather than front line soldiers like the rest bowed. and the colossus many who the titan knew were the commanders in the cabal slammed a fist to their chest not in rage but in a cheer? And the centurions who were officers and the best of the best slammed a fist to their chest in a salute.

Tal was stunned he expected the alien soldiers to shoot him for killing their commander a centurion who looked different than other cabal who had slug cannons on his fore arms and seemed to have a flight pack on his back ( think of the cabal you fight on the hive dreadnought but with the guns from a cabal tank on his arms) walked to the titan the soldier easily taller then the human looked worn from war on the dust covered planet.

The Cabal spoke in his tongue the Titan had known from his Ghost "Human you have slain our commander in honorable combat the Siege Dancers await your command my Vallus."

Tal blinked then collapsed in shock the cabal blinked "My Valus?"

Author Notes

So this is the first chapter its my first story if u don't like it or have a idea or change u want tell me until tomorrow when I can write the next chapter see u guys then lighting wolf knight out!


	2. rise of a primus

So I thought I should make a follow up chapter since the first one wasn't much story in the first chapter enjoy!

Chapter 2: a Primus is born

"Do u think he will awaken a voice said." "Hard to say another voice said seeming like a whisper the commander has been unconscious for five hours." Tal awoke and was greeted with five psions and at least 500 legionnaires around him the titan's response was instant he blinked then took a look around he was in a command chair the cabal used on most of their war machines the centurion that tal had found out whose name was bracus ko'maious stepped forward "commander sir are u alright the cabal boomed." Tal blinked "Commander what do u mean" the now rouge titan gasped out shocked at the title "well Ko (I will be using his first name to show who he is unless I get a review saying otherwise,) since u slayed Valus Ta' aurc our former commander u took his place and now every cabal soldier in our legion awaits your command and is ready for its new commander" the cabal officer said nervously? Tal had never known the cabal to know fear so he was shocked to see it in a officer he put a hand to his armored chin and shifted in his throne like seat as he pondered his next move a Valus tal thought a commander of an entire legion of the cabal empires troops hmm " ko" the titan boomed trying to project as much power as he could into his voice what is the rest of our forces doing in this moment the titan all but bellowed " yes sir ko replied shaking a bit most are engaging the vex at the trench works I can bring up a view of the battle field if u want" do it the titan roared." Tal looked up at a holo gram several lines of legionaries and phalanx's along with 100 supporting psions were locked in a battle with hundreds of vex talk studied the battle the vex had the majority of its forces in goblins the expendable machines backed up with hobgoblins sniping at the cabal soldiers and several minotaur's slowly advanced there torch hammers blasted away at the cabals position. Tal's eyes flared with anger as he watched two legionaries try to fall back to the rest of the siege dancers and were shoot by the hob goblins the titan seethed with anger at the machines who murdered cabal soldiers HIS SOLDIERS he would not lose them like he lost his father he turned to ko and said in a voice of pure anger " KO DEPLOY FIVE HARVESTER DROP SHIPS AND LOAD THEM WITH 200 LEGIONAIRES 50 PSIONS 100 PHALANXS AND 20 COLOSSES'S TELL THE CENTURIONS THERE TO FALL BACK KEEP FIGHTING!" "YES SIR!" THE CENTURION ROARED he turned to the rest of the siege dancers " YOUR COMMANDER GAVE U A ORDER AS CABAL OF THE SIEGE DANCERS U WILL FOLLOW IT OR SO HELP ME NOT EVEN THE EMPEROR WILL SAVE U FRIM MY FURY MOVE OUT!" the rest of the cabal moved eager for war he turned to tal "will you be joining us my Valus" the cabal soldier asked tal nodded yes ko go see to the rest of the troops before we deploy the officer nodded and left tal smiled a ruthless smile under his helmet the vex will die for this the titan thought."

I

Phew my hands hurt from writing hope u guys enjoy it so far i love making more of this story so please review and I will see u guys soon next chapter is called the battle in the Martian sands see u guys soon lighting knight wolf out!


	3. war in the sands

Third chapter today guys this one is all warfare for the siege dancers and how the chain of command works for the cabal military on mars enjoy!

Val torus' oucess was a centurion who had served with the siege dancers for 20 years she was as loyal as they come.

(I found out some cabal soldiers are female so don't judge it look up on the destiny tracker) her and her battalion of siege dancers were as tough as the rock of the planet its self-though I seemed the vex were going to crack that soon she spun her projection rifle fired its 3 burst hail of micro rockets.

She looked at the rest of her troops a group of legionaries and psions firing on a group of goblins the group went down only to be replaced by more vex the officer cursed her commander had told her that he was sending reinforcements but where were they were they forsaken to die on this emperor forsaken rock?...

she was torn from her thoughts by loud gun fire and locked up so they haven't forgotten us bless the emperor the centurion thought five harvester drop ships roared over the valley their guns blazing hell onto the vex below the legionaries cheered the goblins and minotaur's tried to regroup only to be shot up by the legionaries psions and centurions dropping down from the ships.

oucess saw a human drop down from one of the ships and lift a gun a hand gun she saw and waited for her death instead she opened her eyes and looked behind her to see a vex minotaur fall over its eyes dimming as its life ebbed away the human motioned to the siege dancers that had just arrived to reinforce them and they saluted, turned and walked away towards another area cleaning up vex to stubborn to retreat.

The centurion went to lift her weapon at the human till he turned and she saw the mark of the siege dancers on his back ( where the mark is on a titan is where the siege dancer symbol is) she gasped she also saw a red sword crossed over a shield the siege dancer mark of Valus she gasped the human along with a cabal she knew well bracus ko'maious she knew his wrist mounted slug cannons and custom jet pack equipped armor anywhere along with the pride the officer carried everywhere the titan and ko made their war to oucess her first instinct was to salute "sir!" the centurion roared thank u for the rescue " surprised to see her commander was a human either way she smiled under her armor so things have changed she thought maybe for the better.

Third pov

Tal looked the officer over then turned to ko "bracus take our wounded back to base then wait for orders when u get back " yes my Valus ko turned then walked away several legionaries and psions following. He looked back to the centurion saluting him at "ease Val and tell me what happened the here oucess holstered her gun as did Tal "sir we were ambushed as we were getting ready to move to free hold where psions flayers were deployed" tal pondered this the Psion flayers were special forces used to secure targets of interest the siege dancers job was to fight their way to a position then set up defenses and perform demolition on enemy defenses. "Where did these orders come from Val."

Oucess nervously looked away from "the emperor himself commander sir" wondering if she was going to be punished she was surprised when her commander said "good work then get ready to move then we will defend them "yes sir!" she roared and walked away tal looked at his wrist armor and pressed a button on it a holo gram formed and expanded till it was a massive Psion tal looked away in annoyance kolar he snarled under his breath leader of the flayers he hated the Psion for bossing him around "Valus get here now my orders come from higher then us both he smiled under his armor meaning u must obey." "I know tal all but snarled me and my forces will be there soon" he closed the holo as his ghost atlas popped out something wrong the ghost said yeah tal said annoyed I really hate that guy as the titan walked away to rally his soldiers."

Third chapter in a roll! geez any way next chapter will be up soon it will show tal fighting his former ally's the guardians and might show oryx I don't know ocs for cabal are welcome but I need a class legionnaire, Psion, colossi, centurion or phalanx legion they are in rank and back story till next time !


	4. a primius is born start of taken war

so last chapter for today I will update later today if I can btw does anyone want me to start a halo or rwby fanfic next I have some ideas please let me know which u want me to work on next your reviews mean a lot thank u!

Another goblin fell over a bullet lodged deep in its "gut" dead. Tal walked over it his pistol smoking as at least 250 legionaries walked around him moving to the top floors of the sky scraper joining the rest of the siege dancers deployed to the building to defend the Psion flayers tal heard the cocking of a weapon and turned their stood a war lock ready to shoot his legionaries in the back he did not look at tal but motioned with his scout rifle.

"hey move buddy the guardian said you're blocking my view of the ugly jackasses up there."

"No" Tal said drawing his side arm why not the war lock shouted. "Don't you want to kill those cabal" "no tal said those are my soldiers" "what laughed the warlock that's bull crap move" he laughed. Tal fired the warlock fell over dead tal shot the ghost as well leaving the guardian dead for good why the war lock gasped aren't u a guardian nope tal laughed and since the vanguard can see this you will all die soon he laughed before turning and walking away with his gun smoking leaving a destroyed ghost and a dead warlock behind him.

He looked up the stairs bodies of dead vex covered the floor he walked up the stairs the two legionaries saluted him "sir one said we have set up base at the top the flayers are secure we ran into some humans but they died" "good tal smiled bring me there trooper" as u wish sir tal walked up the stairs to the roof where he saw two legionaries in the blue and yellow famous for the sky burners throw a dead titan off the roof and laugh tal looked around the flayers were in the middle of the shattered roof bodies of dead cabal and vex covered the floor tal frowned "bury the dead" he said to a nearby centurion as he looked over the command post on the roof top legionaries had set up barricades centurions barked orders at their troops psions rushed around setting up ammo for the base tal smiled and walked over to ko and oucess "report" he said sir the emperor wants to talk to u ko said his eyes wide "WHAT!?" tal yelled the holo gram turned into a massive cabal covered in unique robes his armor covered in special dyes and carried much power in his eyes tal and every cabal on the roof bowed to one knee the cabal ruler turned to tal "Valus tal orris' roass? Of the siege dancers? "

(Btw I changed Tals name to fit with the fact he's a cabal warrior now)He boomed his voice full of power

"Yes your majesty?" the human croaked out in shock. "For your actions in the cabal empire I promote u to primus" "what!?" tal gasped "really?!" "Yes and I have a mission for u and your legion yes your majesty?" "I need u to go to Phobos our forces there will be under attack from the taken." tal gasped he and atlas had fought the taken once and barely lived every cabal on the roof froze at their mention "yes sir!" tal said the holo gram faded and tal stood get the sword of Zeus and our fleet on the move to the base tal said as he turned to ko and get the legion ready "yes sir" ko left gasped a primus and the taken all in one day it was a little much the now admiral walked to rally his forces unaware an evil warrior watched with attention Oryx smiled so the "cabal have a new admiral soon he will belong to me "the hive god laughed as he and his fleet slowly moved towards the asteroid moon phobos

With thousands of hive and taken already on their way

So it got real Tal is now a primus and Oryx is making his move along with the vex and guardians Tal has his work cut out for him see u guys soon review lighting wolf out!


	5. battle of phobos

Alright so this is my newest chapter the war between the cabal, hive and taken is about to kick off! Also I'm starting an rwby fanfic hope u guys like it when I get around to making it.

March 27 3300 orbit above Phobos sword of Zeus

Primius Tal orris' roass looked over the psions shoulder at a read out of his flag ship then resumed pacing the bridge in front of him was a hologram of his flagship and his fleet which contained his flag ship and ten cabal war ships (if anyone is curious what the ships look like look up cabal war ship and cabal carrier for the flag ship.)

The titan Primius sat in his command chair as his fleet approached the base on Phobos he knew the sky burners were into demolition missions like the siege dancers he commanded making the two legions rivals in a way. The human Primius was shaken from his thoughts by a Psion "sir we picked up something said the Psion looking up nervously from her screen." Tal blinked on "the projector he said" the screen changed to something that shocked tal and the cabal on the bridge looked on the screen was a fleet of hive war ships with several hundred hive drop ships on its way to phobos. Tal turned to Val oucess.

"Deploy the siege dancers to Phobos all ships open fire Tal roared "yes sir!" both the centurion and Psion said tal turned as his ships and the hive ships open fire tal leaned in his command chair "you want phobos you're going to have to kill me" he snarled under his helmet

Below deck sword of Zeus

Eight harvesters flew away from the flag ship the legionaries and psions watched as the their commanders fleet opened fire several of the slug canon blasts hit the hive war ships dead on and they spun away exploding into dust the hive fired and several blasts hit the cabal ships but the shields protected the ships every soldier on the drop ships knew one thing.

The battle of Phobos had begun

1 hour later

The siege dancers had a saying once they took land it was a hell to try and take it back from the legion and right now the saying was being proven true as 200 legionaries and psions were holding off the hive and taken they had managed to help the sky burners set up defenses and now the hive and taken would pay. The siege dancer legionaries and psions fired there slug rifles in harmony their micro rockets turning taken and hive alike to ash suddenly the radio crackled to life all forces the hive and taken have fallen back return to the ship the legionaries and psions of the siege dancers returned to the ship.

On the bridge of sword of Zeus 2 hours later

Tal pondered his next move so Oryx had hit the base hard tal knew that hundreds of cabal from the other legions had been killed or taken he turned to the helm "take us to the dreadnaught" "sir?" the Psion said "we gotten end this now prepare all troops for combat" tal pondered how the battle for the ship would go then rolled his head now was the time for war thoughts like this could wait for later he walked to the hanger ready for war.

Unaware Oryx was ready

The taken king smiled your move Primius he laughed as he sat in his throne awaiting the admiral's next move.

So sorry the battle was short didn't have the energy to write it all I will fix it later next chapter Oryx vs. Tal the siege dancers vs. hive and taken and the fate of the cabal in the balance I can't wait can u!?


	6. siege on the taken

Time for the battle of the century Tal vs. Oryx the siege dancers vs. taken and hive it's time for shit to get real!

Another thrall vanished turning into dust as it exploded the other hive screeched and fell back the sheer volume of fire from the siege dancer legionaries too much. "Sir Area secure one said into its helmet com" excellent a voice crackled over the radio "destroy the last of the beam emitters and return to the hull breach this dreadnaught will be ours" "yes sir" said the legionaries activating the bombs the beam exploded into shards and the legionaries marched back to the hole blasted into the hull of the massive hive ship ready to fight there mortal enemy Oryx it was a good day for the cabal of the siege dancers.

Third person pov

Tal orris' roass looked at the hologram of hive dread naught as his fleet moved closer he studied it enemy numbers tactics battle plans and tactical data scrolled on the arm rest of his command chair finally the human Primius cleared his throat and spoke over the ship coms to every soldier on his flag ship. "All siege dancers prepare to deploy to hive dreadnought in five minutes all ships hold formation" the titan boomed his voice rough and cold from the months of warfare he and his legion had been fighting for tal stood and walked off to the hanger it was time for the taken to be destroyed and the hive as well tal thought.

Sword of Zeus 5 minutes later

Tal looked over the legionaries psions centurions phalanxes and colossi on board the harvester drop ship all 20 of the flagships trans ports were launched towards the dreadnaught some carried goliath tanks others carried ammo and supply's but all had one purpose deliver the siege dancers to the ship. Tal sighed he had heard the rest of the empire had deployed the sky burners to aid the legion tal sighed why did the siege dancers who were famous for punching through enemy defenses and setting up bases for the rest of the cabal need back up again? The titan was shaken from his thinking by the pilot "sir we will be landing in two minutes expect heavy fighting. Tal nodded then keyed his radio

"SOLDIERS OF THE CABAL WE ARE THE MEN AND WOMAN OF THE SIEGE DANCERS SOME OF THE BEST OF THE EMPIRE FOR TOO LONG ORYX HAS CHASED US TODAY WE DESTROY Him HIS DAMN ARMY OF TAKEN AND THE HIVE ONCE AND FOR ALL AND SHOW THE HUNIVERSE THE POWER OF THE CABAL!" he bellowed his soldiers yelled in agree meant eager for blood the blood of taken and hive tal smiled bring it Oryx u die today taken king the titan thought.

20 minutes later hive dreadnaught

To call the rupture room a war zone was an understatement it was ALIVE with gun fire as millions of siege dancers surged phalanxes formed a line the hives gunfire bounced off the think shields as the cabal opened fire once more filling the air with micro rockets hive exploded like popcorn one after another died the air filled with screeches of anger and death.

The siege dancers were wining

Slowly but surely the cabal plowed through hundreds of taken and hive even for the billions covering the hall with the rupture they could not compete with the fire power of the siege dancers and sky burners

Finally the last knight fell and a deadly hush fell over the room not a sound stirred.

Then two Primius's entered one was the commander of the sky burners Primius Ta'aun the other tal orris' roass commander of the siege dancers tal had become ascendant a year ago before joining the cabal knowing about Oryx's return through hive glyphs he ran through the portal till he got to one room he kicked the door down on the other end was a figure made of dark ness it stirred taking shape till it was massive Oryx looked down at the titan "prepare to die vermin!" he screeched before charging tal summoned TWO SOL HAMMERS "no u die tal hissed out " the two started down the other for a moment before lunging at each other one thing was clear

One of the two died tonight

Sorry I haven't explained how Tal got ready to fight Oryx but let's pretend he had found about Oryx after slaying crota and before he went to mars also wow I didn't think this battle would take so long to write! Review also next chapter will be up soon it's the taken king Oryx vs. the Primius of the siege dancers Tal till next time!


	7. battle of warriors

Sup guys really happy to see all the reviews it means the world to me here it is tal vs Oryx get your popcorn this is going to get crazy!

The whole ship seemed to shake from the force of the blows Oryx screeched in pain as another of Tals hammers slammed into his shoulder the light burning him but swung his massive sword will breaker at the titan tal barely avoided the blow and countered by slamming the hammers into the taken kings chest Oryx roared in agony tal spun away "soon u will be dust and the cabal free from your night mare!" the human Primius roared.

Oryx laughed "even in death my army's with destroy your pathetic empire" the hive god laughed tal slammed his hammers into the taken king who collapsed in pain Oryx tried to rise but tal slammed his hammers into his face knocking him to the ground tal raised his hammers " any final words taken king the titan snarled " nothing said Oryx tal slammed down smashing the hive gods head to dust he walked away " next time don't suck at fighting the titan laughed" unaware that Oryx lived through his echoes and wasn't dead yet the taken king laughed next time u will die little human before he vanished.

One hour later

Tal paced the deck of his ship as a Psion handed him a data pad to read he smiled at the info the last of the siege dancers were in bound for the sword of Zeus the empire gave orders for the sky burners to stay and secure the ship. The emperor as a reward for slaying Oryx had given the Primius the choice to choose where the siege dancers deployed next he turned to the Psion " bring up a map of galaxy " the Psion nodded and keyed a few buttons several planets appeared data and enemy numbers and positions scrolled alongside each planet tal studied each earth crossed his mind but the Primius dismissed the idea the city would pay soon but not yet tal though his eyes settled on Venus tal brought hand to his armored chin and studied the holo gram of the jungle planet he had heard stories of a place called the vault of glass he punched in some buttons and pictures of said vault along with vex bases and fallen hide outs appeared the Primius smiled "set course for Venus" " as u command sir" as the Psion turned tal talked again " oh and Psion?" yes sir he said as tal sat in his command seat " send a transmission to the emperor letting him know about our assault on Venus."

So yeah Oryx pulled the sneak card and is still a danger to the cabal

Tal is ready to assault Venus. What plans does the Primius have for the planet? Find out soon!


	8. planing the siege

Last chapter for today guys enjoy!

Unknown system unknown planet

A figure stirred its massive height covered in silk robes and dyes on its head sat a massive crown and the figure oozed with power.

This was the cabal emperor ruler of the cabal empire

"Sir an advisor said we have a transmission from Primius Tal orris' roass"

The emperor looked on screen as u wish your majesty the advisor left

A holo gram appeared and a kneeling titan was shown the emperor smiled "Primius Tal orris 'roass my best officer to what do I owe this pleasure?" Tal rose "your majesty my legion will be assaulting the vault of glass I wanted to let u know that the tech in the vault will help the cabal as a whole." The ruler needed "very good take Venus and the vault Primius u may go as u wish your majesty with that tal vanished" the emperor smiled things were good for the empire

Venus 12:00 January 12 year 3000

To see 8 harvester drop ships flying in formation meant one thing a cabal legion was there the drop ships landed with their tanks and troops at a cabal base built at an empty vex temple.

Tal had sent troops to clear out a base and secure it for the legion his troops had done just that tal smiled soon the siege of the vault would begin and after that Venus would belong to the cabal he walked to his hq to sleep soon this world will be ours and with that the titan passed out.

Short chapter sorry wrote this chapter late

The next one will show the siege dancers assault on the vault of glass and a battle with guardians till then.


	9. siege of the vault of glass

So battle time I think viewers may like this story

The hunter struggled in Tals hand as the titan strangled the guardian tal tossed the dead hunter aside and crushed his ghost with his armored hand tal looked around at the other dead guardians on the cliff side the city had sent an entire strike team to get to the vault of glass before the siege dancers tal had killed them all.

Tal raised his wrist and a hologram of now Valus ko'maious and Val' torus oucess "report" tal spoke his voice a roar" yes sir the two siege dancer officers spoke ko went first " Primius my forces have engaged the vex outside the vault of glass we will be inside when u arrive " tours went second.

"Primius my troops have found the fallen base and a way into the Ishtar academy like u said" the titan smiled "Ko tell our forces to secure the door to the vault. Torus have your troops secure the academy I'm sending the rest of our forces near that location to u report back when u find something" the centurion nodded "as you wish Primius she said and vanished."

Tal turned to the hologram of ko "prepare for my arrival Valus the centurion nodded yes sir he saluted and vanished" tal turned and walked towards the cabal drop ship landing behind him soon tal though Venus will belong to the cabal empire and soon the city will pay the titan boarded the ship which sped towards the vault of glass.

Vault of glass one minute later

Several legionnaires fell over killed by vex fire and several more popped out of cover and opened fire the vex screeched as they fell over dead ko charged through the air slamming into a minotaur then firing on a group of goblins his armor shined in the glow of the gun fire. "Secure the area the Primius will be here soon!" He roared. The rest of the cabal charged firing as they ran the rest of the vex tried to regroup but fell to the siege dancers gun fire their metal bodies torn apart.

The siege dancers turned in time to see a harvester cabal drop ship land all at once they saluted as a tal leapt out he walked through the rows of saluting cabal to ko who had walked to meet him " area secure sir awaiting orders" tal looked around the battle field "losses? He asked" ko sighed " 100 legionaries 50 psions 10 centurions 60 phalanxes and 20 cossi dead half of the first wave is wounded and our reserves still have not arrived. " Tal sighed "bury the dead evac the wounded and tell command what happened ko nodded "what about u sir? the cabal officer asked" tal laughed im going to enter the vault with the second wave the titan laughed"

So the siege dancers took losses nothing new but tal is gonna have to survive the vault will he find out soon im so glad u guys like this story it gives me a reason to write see u guys soon wolf out!


	10. legion of time

Sup guys im ready for one more chapter of champion of the cabal im ready enjoy!

A armored fist slammed into the goblin sending it tumbling into the endless void below tal and a small army of legionaries centurions and psions followed tal wondered what had the vex stored in this vault soon he would find out what ( btw the vex will be tough but not as tough in the raid.

Tal jumped and the siege dancers followed landing with thuds hundreds of vex surged tal and his soldiers opened fire dozens of vex fell smoke pouring from there body's tal turned and shot a vex with his rifle sweeping the fire into other vex while the cabal cleared out everything else soon the door was cracked tal remembered the Templar being killed by himself months ago time to get to the center of this maze the Primius thought

One hour later

Tal watched the last legionary land after the soldiers had jumped the floating maze they had landed this was it they blew the door down and millions of vex and atheon fired the cabal took cover several being turned to dust and fired back as tal ran for atheon he fired gjallarhorn the massive mission slammed into the massive vex destroying it the cabal cheered time bows to us now time for phase two

Sorry for short chapter not much to write next one will have more action I promise wolf out!


	11. march of the legion

Another chapter of champion of the cabal enjoy!

Famous quote of the day

"Warriors are not always the fastest or strongest people strength and speed can be developed through training. Warriors are those who chose to stand between their enemy and all that they love or hold sacred."

In the months since tal became Primius a lot had changed he was the best officer in the empire, the siege dancers now were the best legion in the empire and much of mars and Venus captured for the cabal it was going great for them bit tal knew a lot of work was left time to get to work tal thought he would not fail he couldn't afford to.

Venus ember caves march 27 3000

To be a soldier in the cabal was the greatest honor of the race, to be a Primius was to be the best but to serve in the siege dancers you would become a legend.

Tal's forces had grown to millions of cabal even with the losses in the months since they had landed on Venus the siege dancers had secured more land than ever they had forced the vex to retreat all the way to the citadel, and the fallen house of winter was currently fighting a losing battle they had been pushed all the way back to their base and tal was ready to crush them so he could focus all of his forces on the vex. For the siege dancers it was time to end the fallen on Venus forever.

Tal looked over the millions of legionaries, psions, phalanxes and cossi awaiting his orders and could not help but feel proud his troops had carried the empire to glory and shattered the enemies of it he was proud to call them his men, and they were proud to have a leader like him tal cleared his throat.

"SOLDIERS OF THE CABAL, BRAVE MEN AND WOMAN OF THE SIEGE DANCERS LONG HAVE THE CABAL FOUGHT LONG HAVE WE CONQUERED MANY HAVE FALLEN TO US AND TODAY IS NO DIFFERENT! TODAY WE SHATTER THE FALLEN ON VENUS AND THEN THE VEX I KNOW MANY OF US HAVE BEEN SALIN ON BATTLE FIELDS MANY HAVE SUFFERED FROM THIS WAR BUT KNOW THIS! WE HAVE DONE WHAT OTHER LEGIONS OF THE EMPIRE HAVE NOT WE HAVE DRIVEN THE VEX BACK WE HAVE CLAIMED THE VAULT OF GLASS, WE HAVE WIPED OUT FALLEN BASE AFTER BASE NOW IS THE TIME TO FINSH THIS NOW IS THE TIME FOR GLORRY NOW IS THE TIME FOR BATTLE WHO IS WITH ME!?" the response was a roar of cheers and war cries tal turned to the caves this ends now tal thought.

Fallen dregs and vandels alike fell to fire as squads of legionaries and psions flooded into the cave colossus's followed tal walked in front of the legion his troops swarmed into the main area where more dregs and vandels tried in vail to slow down the cabal only for micro rockets from the cabals weapons to tear them apart tal shot a captin with his side arm on his way out they arrived at the cliff known as the cinders tal looked and found the ketch his scouts had spotted the last grip on Venus the house of winter had "take it destroy that ship tal said" millions of cabal swarmed slaughtering the hundreds of fallen left tal ran to the ketch " lock down the area plant bombs on the engines that ship must be scarp!" the siege dancers nodded and went to plant bombs tal crashed into the throne room of the ship draksis turned roared in fury tal met him head on tackling the kell into his throne demolishing it and smashing the kell's head to paste tal walked out as the ketch exploded falling into the pit below tal smiled now for the vex the Primius thought.

And like that the fallen are gone from Venus the siege dancers are on the rise next chapter is the vex making a final stand against the cabal see u soon guys! Wolf out!


	12. breaking the vex

Sup guys another chapter of champion of the cabal btw for those of u that don't like my grammar im sorry it isn't the best I will try to improve ok? And thanks for helping me with your views guys!

Quote from Primius Tal orris' roass commander of the siege dancer's book of cabal warfare history pg. 1002

The siege dancers are not the best because of me no they are the best because of the cabal like them a legion is only as good as its soldiers to be the best a legion must be flexible able to bend but not break it must not be arrogant it must be able to adept, able to change we have only conquered Venus because we were able to adapt not because of me. As a Primius I am honored to lead my legion but know this a force can only defeat numbers if it able to adept weapons training and morale are important to but adapting is the key to all warfare.

Another goblin fell as the wave of cabal soldiers charged it had been a week since the fallen were destroyed on Venus and Tal had wasted no time gathering his forces for one last assault on the cabal citadel. The last bit of land the vex had on Venus

Thousands of siege dancers charged vex after vex fell as they were slowly forced back tal walked behind them shooting any vex trying to stand back up slowly the cabal climbed to the top of the citadel leaving a mess of destroyed vex in their wake. As Tal shot the last goblin which tumbled over the edge he felt pride Venus was won because of his legion and he knew it would be in cabal history books the siege dancers victorious stood as Tal walked to the edge and looked down. He looked at his wrist and smiled at his orders.

It was time to attack earth all legions were being gathered to attack.

Finally to city will pay Tal thought.

So what do u guys think I thought I should have a war quote from tal since he is becoming a legend to the cabal sorry for not updating in a while work slowed me down I promise to update more often lighting wolf out!


	13. planing a assult

Another chapter of champion of the cabal the final chapter will be up tomorrow and if u guys want a sequel just ask enjoy!

Tal watched as hundreds of cabal drops ships landed bring not only the rest of the siege dancers but also, the dust giants, sand eaters, sky burners, and blind legion. Every cabal legion and soldier in the cabal military plus all of the ships under tal and the other Primius's had been called to earth for one massive assault against the guardians tal grinned. But the primus titan was shaken from his thoughts by ko, and torus the two siege dancer cabal officers saluted

"sir its glorious isn't it the full might of all the cabal in the system ready to strike" tal smiled yes it is ko are the troops ready?"

"Yes sir the Primius's are all ready for battle. And our troops are waiting for your orders and the plan"

Tal put on his helmet and turned to face them.

"Excellent you two are dismissed oversee the combat troops and await further orders." The two saluted and left as tal walked to a hologram table and keyed his mike "the siege dancers will hit the walls hard destroying it and allowing the others too assault the city, ko your troops have the task of destroying the ships so no guardian escapes, torus you're in charge of reinforcement and overseeing the sword of Zeus and our fleet bombard the city make sure, no jump ship that ko misses escapes.

"As if I would let the humans get away my Primius "growled ko. Tal cleared his throat "the other legions will deploy their ships and troops as well. But due to our favor our legion is leading the assault." "And what about you my Primius?" came torus's voice tal smiled and put his rifle on his back

"I'll be the one who kills the vanguard" the titan smiled

The guardians are screwed sorry for no updates for a while had things to do ill promise to upload the final chapter till then lighting wolf out!


	14. end war

Final chapter of champion of the cabal enjoy!

"We can't just flee the city the guardians need us!" screamed cayde as the exo looked at the two other vanguard commanders Zavala grunted "Cayde we can't stay the traitor knows how we fight and what we are going to do before we do it" ikora sighed "he's after me for what happened to his parents but what do you propose we do?"

They were interrupted with a burst of gun fire and a dead hunter slamming into the table donning their helmets and weapons they ran outside only to be greeted with a massive amount of dead guardians and a harvester drop ship several legionaries joined the mass of , legionaries psions , centurions , colossi and rows of phalanxes. All wearing siege dancer armor

A titan dropped down from the roof and grinned gesturing with his smoking rifle. "Good to be home in the city I salute our guardian saviors giving a mock salute but neither of you care do you all you didn't even care that my family died for this city did you? Well the bastard child returns to paint the city in guardian blood" Tal sneered.

"Your all going to die the other legions are destroying the city and our fleet is reinforcing the blockade the guardians are finished and so are you. The siege dancers will end you all in fire." Zavala was the first to break the silence

"KILL HIM!" and with that a mass of titan's warlocks and hunters charged the Primius titan who grinned as he and his troops opened fire many guardians died as the vanguard commanders retreated.

Tal punched a titan in the face before throwing him over the railing and opening fire with his auto rifle killing and wounded 7 more he snapped the neck of a charging hunter and punched a warlock to death.

He turned to a centurion of the siege dancers who was leading the rest of the siege dancers against the guardians

"kill them all im going after the vanguard" the cabal nodded and saluted" it's an honor to serve Primius" Tal saluted back

"It's an honor to lead as he turned and ran after the vanguard "you will all pay for leaving my family to die." he thought

The Zavala, cayde and ikora were horrified to see a mass of dead vanguard guardians and their jump ships in flames Zavala turned and was shot with Tal's rifle. "Looks like I was the teacher after all he said stepping over the dead titan leader and holstering his rifle on his back.

"Ikora you always lead your allies to slaughter funny how life turned out." cayde charged but was knocked out by a few punches by Tal." You're innocent in this cayde I wish no harm upon you" he sneered under his helmet at the warlock leader.

"You left my family to die! Alone and with no help!" " your family died because we couldn't send any one " tal laughed a cold dead laugh "you knows it's a lie " he pulled out a holo disk and pressed the button "pull them back." said the holo ikora " but maim we can save them their fellow guardians " said the response" I don't care they are nothing and it lets my standing in the vanguard grow leave their worthless body's to die who's going to miss them anyway." Maim their son" was the response "ha that brat wont dare he's to stupid to challenge me." Tal snarled "your pure evil he drew his hand gun and fired his bullets hit the warlock dead on killing her and Tal turned his vengeance complete.

Two hours later

Tal watched as the rest of the drops ships flew over the captured city many cabal died for this Tal thought it was worth it.

Tal turned to KO and torus "good job you two I just got our new orders." The titan smiled

War was good for the cabal

Author's end notes

So that's the end of champion of the cabal sorry the ending was somewhat anti climatic but I ran out of ideas let me know if you guys want a sequel thanks for reading lighting wolf out!


	15. Red Legion

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Champion of the Cabal. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie, Activision and Microsoft do.**

(Last City, Siegedancer Command Carrier _Resolve_.)

Tal sat in the command chair of his flagship as he waited, the emperor of the empire, Dominus Ghaul was arriving in the system in ten minutes, Tal looked over one of his Psion's shoulders to look at the status of the Siege Dancer legion.

'The entire fleet is assembled; my forces are searching through the remains of the last city…. This assault would have been so much easier if we could have weakened the Traveler.'

Tal thought as he mused over the last few weeks, the Vanguard had escaped due to their Ghosts and a large number of Guardians had escaped the fall of the last city.

His legion had been ordered to lock down the remains of the city until Ghaul and his 'Red Legion' arrived.

"Sir, multiple contacts approaching… It's the Red Legion, the _Immortal_ is hailing us…. **HE** wants you to meet him onboard the _Immortal_ , sir."

The Psion said from her console as Tal nodded before turning back to the Psion.

"Tell the hanger bay to ready a Harvester class dropship and inform the rest of the fleet…. We must greet our ruler properly."

Tal said as he rose from his feet and walked out of the bridge, passing dozens of saluting Siegedancer Legionaries as he raised his hand to his helmet and spoke into it.

"Ko, get the rest of the fleet into position, Torus, make sure the ground forces are ready, I am going to meet our ruler… Wait for my next orders."

Tal barked into his helmet and was rewarded with two responses of 'yes, sir'. He walked over to the lift and took it up to the quarter deck as

"Sir, your dropship is ready, I will send it to the quarterdeck… We will await your next command."

Tal heard over his helmet as a Harvester class dropship flew up to the hull of the ship as Tal stepped inside it and looked at the 5 Psion and Legionaries inside the dropship as it flew into the clouds towards the _Immortal_ , Tal saw the ship's turrets track the small dropship as it landed on the quarterdeck of the Red Legion Flagship as Tal stepped off.

He looked and saw Ghaul step out of the lower levels of the ship as Tal began the walk over, he noted the lack of Legionaries on the deck and guessed the Cabal Ruler wasn't expecting any trouble.

"Sir."

Tal said, dropping to one knee as Ghaul walked over, the Cabal Ruler wore white and red armor with gold detailing, something that Tal noticed was the Cabal Ruler had forgone wearing a helmet.

"You may rise, Primius, my top scientist and spies have been watching you… We are impressed."

Ghaul spoke as Tal rose to see a Psion, the red cape and horned helmet and staff along with black and red armor made Tal realize the Psion was not a simply foot soldier as Tal fell to his knees, gasping as his Ghost popped out of.

"The Traveler belongs to the empire and to me…. I have forgotten that you use the light, Freeborn Otzot here may yet find you of more interest than she did previously.…. Now then, your next orders are-…"

Ghaul was cut off as a round slammed into his armor, Tal whipped his head behind him and spotted a helmetless Cabal vanishing back into the _Immortal_.

The Titan, however, was snapped out of his thought as Ghaul seized him in one hand and tossed him to the edge of the warship.

"You dare attack me, traitor!?"

Ghaul hissed as Tal started to rise to explain about who he had seen when Ghaul planted his foot on the Titan's shoulder.

"Target the Siegedancer Fleet, their Primius has betrayed me and they will suffer as well…"

Ghaul hissed before looking at Tal.

"And our talk could have been so rewarding, traitor…"

Ghaul said before kicking the Titan and causing him to fall from the flagship as Tal gazed at the _Resolute_ in horror as several shells from the _Immortal_ hit it before it could raise shields, destroying it as it began to crash into the city.

Tal's helmet filled with the sounds of his soldiers shouting for orders as the Primius slammed into the ground and passed out.

(Outside the Tower)

Bracus Ko'Maious couldn't believe what he had heard, while he had barely known his Primius for more than human year, he refused to believe he would harm the Dominus.

He also stood behind a line of Phalanx Siege Dancers as they fired at a line of Red Legion Legionaries.

"Where is the Primius?"

Ko asked as he fired and retreated inside the remains of the tower, leaving the line of Phalanxes to deal with the Red Legion troops.

"We do not know, Bracus, we are getting a faint signal from where the _Immortal_ but it could be from his Ghost."

A Legionary replied over the battle network as Torus answered.

"The _Resolve_ is gone, the rest of the fleet is firing everything it has but we're going to have to retreat, Ko."

Torus answered as Ko fired a barrage of gunfire back at the Red Legion.

"NO, WE ARE NOT LEAVING Tal BEHIND! Have the rest of the fleet flee to the dead zone, I am only leaving once we have the Primius!"

Ko roared as the wall exploded and a group of Red Legion Legionaries opened fire at Torus only for their shots to bounce off his shield as he forced them back with a barrage of micro rockets before he looked up to see the 10 Frigates and 4 Remaining Carriers left in the Siege Dancer fleet begin to flee beyond the bounds of the city as dozens of Harvest Dropships either fired at the more advanced Thresher gunships or carried Siege Dancer soldiers out of the city.

"Any remaining Units, push to the center of the city, retrieve the Primius and then retreat to the Dark Zone!"

"Belay that…. Ko, you are promoted to Valus, I will make my way to the edge of the city…. Send a Harvester there."

Ko froze up upon hearing the voice of his commander before Tal spoke again over the Siege Dancer's Battle Network.

"All Siege Dancer units, this is Primus Tal Orris Roass, the Last City has fallen, retreat to the Dark Zone, I will explain when we arrive, Valus Ko'Maious is in command of the retreat…. Retreat is not defeat, soldiers, it is merely a regrouping."

Tal said before the radio fell silent as Ko turned to the Phalanx outside and grunted.

He had a job as Valus to do.

(Center of the city, Below the _Immortal_ )

Tal fired his rifle into a Red Legion Legionary as he coughed, dozens of Red Legion Soldiers infested the city and the Titan Officer wasn't in the condition he should have been to fight off the army of Ghaul, he ducked behind fire as more Legionaries showed up.

"Harvester? I'm going to need a few minutes."

Author notes

 **Ok, I know this whole first part of the war with the Red Legion was a little rushed, it's going to slow down drastically after this part. Next part will be Saturday. Until then, Lighting Knight out!**

 **P.S: A lot of the second game will still be in the story but a lot of it will also be changed.**


	16. Dead on Arrival

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Champion of the Cabal. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie, Activision and Microsoft do.**

(European Dead Zone, 'EDZ' Harvester class dropship.)

Tal sat in on one of the seats as his communicator buzzed.

"Sir, it's Ko, we've captured the Guardians… I'll meet you at the landing zone when you arrive."

Ko said as he appeared over a hologram on Tal's gauntlet as Torus also appeared in the hologram.

"And the last of the fleet is arriving over the dead zone now, I'll work on getting a new flagship ready for you and set up a command base, Tal."

Torus said as Tal nodded and spoke up.

"Get the rest of the Siege Dancers ready and set up defensive positions, the Red Legion is no doubt chasing us down… Besides, we have to focus on organizing a counter attack… And Ghaul isn't going to be our only problem."

Tal said as his harvester sped towards the farm, Tal hadn't been to the area and knew little about the dead zone, the Siege Dancers hadn't been ordered to deploy to chase the remaining Guardians.

'Now it seems my only hope for stopping Ghaul is them… And now I have hundreds to thousands of soldiers with no direction…'

Tal thought as the Harvester touched down on a rusted landing pad as Tal stepped out as two Legionaries took up guard next to the dropship as Ko walked up to the platform with two Colossi flanking him.

"The Guardians are rounded up and we have troops digging in outside the forests… The leader of the group wishes to speak to you at the command center, sir."

Ko reported as Tal nodded and walked past him as the Valus fell into step with his commander.

"Make sure our forces are ready to be deployed, tell Torus to move the fleet into position and report anything to me, Ko."

Tal ordered as he made his way to the center of the farm as he looked up to see two Cabal Frigates overhead, he continued walking to where a group of Legionaries, Psions, 4 Colossi and a Centurion commanding them surrounded a group of Guardians as 2 of the Legionaries carried over a woman.

"You can drop her… You must be Hawthorne."

Tal said as she reached her sniper before Tal bated it away and drew his shotgun.

"What, you've come to finish us off after you destroyed the city?"

Hawthorne hissed as Tal sighed.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have ordered my fleet to burn the barn to ash form the clouds… Besides, most of the Vanguard and the majority of the city escaped during the siege… You know why I'm here."

Hal said as Hawthorne nodded before looking up at the Cabal Frigates as they launched Harvester dropships from their hanger bays.

"The Red Legion, right?"

Hawthorne asked as Tal nodded.

"Yes, we have a common enemy… Ghaul will not believe I did not wound him, the Red Legion threatens the entire system if he isn't stopped…. Meaning we have work together to do."

Tal said as he started walk away as Ko followed.

"Do we have a plan? The Centurions are asking what our next move is."

Ko asked as Tal placed his shotgun on his back before turning to speak to his second in command.

"I need to get my light back and then we're going to find a way to assault Ghaul and go from there… Stay here and make sure the Farm is safe from attack… You're in charge, Ko."

Tal said as he started to walk towards the forest to see if he could find anything before Ko spoke up.

"Sir, I know you might have been told this already… But if you defeat Ghaul in combat, you will be in command of the Red Legion as well."

Ko said as he couldn't gauge Tal's reaction before he nodded and pulled his rifle off his back before loading a magazine in it.

"Get the Siege Dancers ready for war, Ko, I'll be back soon."

Tal ordered before dashing into the forests as Ko turned and walked back towards the Centurions to relay their orders from Tal.

(Last City, Red Legion Flagship _the Immortal_.)

Ghaul continued to pace the deck as he looked out over the demolished city, the Traveler Suppression Device or 'Cage' as he heard the door opening.

"The city is secure, those who have fled are being hunted and those foolish enough to remain have been executed."

Ghaul sighed as he turned to see his advisor and Lieutenant, 'The Consul'. Ghaul ignored him and continued to look out the window.

"Do you see, Traveler? All that I have done… Grace me with your light… Take your place at the center of my empire… see me, and the Red Legion will be your true guardians."

Ghaul whispered before sighing as he turned.

"Have you found the Siege Dancers yet?"

Ghaul asked as the Consul was quiet, he cursed his failed attempt to kill the Dominus but the war with the Siege Dancers gave him more time to plan his next move.

"No, we have dispatched troops to locate and destroy them, my friend."

The Consul said as Ghaul turned back to the window.

"Why would he betray me, he was my greatest officer…."

Ghaul said before the Consul spoke up again as he drew closer.

"Victory as with all things, is yours to claim."

The Consul said as Ghaul was silent once more.

"This is a hollow victory for us both with Tal's treachery, my friend."

Ghaul said as the Consul nodded before answering, holding the knife behind his back.

"All that remains is the completion of the cage around this great machine… Then we may begin the extraction of its power and put it to its rightful use."

The Consul said as Ghaul turned to face him.

"Tal called it the Traveler in his report."

Ghaul said as the Consul nodded.

"I would contend that other civilizations would be more… Precise in their naming... Its functions can be controlled and exploited… As we have so clearly proven."

The Consul responded as Ghaul shook his head.

"Yet they believe it to be a god…"

Ghaul said as the Consul moved his knife before speaking again.

"Dominus-Ghaul. We have spent our lives, you and I, reshaping our society, rebuilt an empire nearly destroyed by Calus's corruption and greed… There is nothing in this universe greater then you! The Red Legion will have that power! You will be called Emperor!"

The Consul said before trying to move behind Ghaul and stab him before Ghaul turned as the Consul moved his weapon behind his back.

"What more would the Dominus have?"

The Consul asked as Ghaul walked away before the Consul moved to stab Ghaul before the knife clinked off his armor.

"I would have words with my guest… Leave, my friend, find Tal and the Siege Dancers."

Ghaul ordered as the Consul nodded and retreated from the room, cursing his luck before Ghaul pressed a button and a hole in the ceiling opened.

Revealing the Speaker as Ghaul stepped up to him.

"So, you're the one that speaks for the Traveler…"

Ghaul said with a growl.

Author notes

 **So, the Consul wants Ghaul dead and the Dominus is having problems understanding Tal's 'betrayal! I want to point out due to the Siege Dancers, the plot of the game is different in a way and the end of the game will be different, next chapter will be Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. Locked and Loaded

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Champion of the Cabal. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie, Activision and Microsoft do.**

(European Dead Zone, 'EDZ' wood near Traveler Shard.)

Tal killed the last Dreg with a burst of fire from his Auto Rifle before stepping over the dead Fallen before Ghost appeared.

"Ko just reported a Red Legion carrier has landed a few miles away, he's sent a battalion to investigate."

Ghost reported as Tal walked further into the forest, stopping only to shoot a few more Dregs and Vandals before dropping an empty clip, pulling a fresh one off his belt and reloading the weapon before pulling the charging bolt on the rifle.

"Tell him not to waste too many soldiers, we still need as many troops as we can muster if we are going to retake the last city from the Red Legion."

Tal ordered before a Captain lunged at him before he tossed the Fallen into a tree and crushed it with his bare hands.

"Ko, do not send anymore of the Siege Dancers to the site, I do not want the Red Legion finding our staging area or the fact that I'm still alive. If you can seize that carrier with the battalion, do it, if not, pull the remaining troops out now, am I clear, Valus?"

Tal asked as he reached another clearing before 3 more Skiffs flew overhead and dropped off a small army of Dregs and Vandals as 2 Captains leapt out of the Skiffs.

"So, this is where the Fallen went after Venus and the wars the Hive, Vex, and us had with them…."

Tal said as his Ghost sent a signal beacon incase the Primius needed reinforcements as Tal made a quick tactical decision as the 2 Dozen Fallen surrounded him.

He turned and fired a burst that killed a Dreg before rolling out of the way and tossing a solar grenade, killing 4 of the Fallen as he turned and fired 2 more bursts, killing 4 Dregs and Vandals as one of the captains ordered the remaining Fallen to flank him as Tal reloaded before shooting a pair of Dregs as they charged him.

"You're lucky the Fallen aren't on my military list of targets right now…"

Tal muttered as he tossed another grenade before a burst of fire from one of the captains knocked him to the ground as the Skiffs exploded as 2 Harvester dropships pulled overhead and dropped off 10 Legionaries and 5 Psions with a Centurion commanding them.

"Sir, we're here to assist you!"

The Centurion yelled before firing his Projection Rifle and killing 2 of the Dregs as the Psions and Legionaries supported them with fire from their Slug Rifles as Tal leapt over the rocks with his shotgun in hand.

"Take out their soldiers, their commanders I will deal with, Centurion."

Tal ordered as he rolled towards the two captains and fired his shotgun twice, hitting the captain known as Maksor, forcing him back as Tikkis fired his shock rifle at the Titan as he rolled out of the way.

"The Siege Dancers have destroyed the Fallen once, you are nothing but insects to us now!" 

Tal said as he rolled under a shot from Maksor's shrapnel launcher before he fired again, wounding Tikkis as he fell down the hill and stopped once he hit the ground.

Maksor roared in anger and kicked Tal back into a tree as he looked back to see his men had finished off the last of the Fallen forces as Maksor roared and fired his Shrapnel launcher at the Cabal soldiers as they took cover from behind the trees.

"Protect the Primius!"

The Centurion roared as the Psions and Legionaries rolled out of cover and fired a hail of micro rockets at the Captain, tossing him backwards and wounding him as he wounded a Legionary with a glaring shot before Tal rose to his feet and shot the Captain in the head, killing him as he turned to look at the wounded Legionary holding his shoulder.

"Get yourself back to base and let a medic patch up your suit, soldier…. All of you did well, thank you for your aid."

Tal said, rising to his feet before 2 of his Legionaries helped him to his feet as he nodded to them in thanks before turning to the Centurion in charge of the Platoon.

"Thank you, officer… Now, if it is not too much of a bother, please remain here, I will get my light back and then rejoin you."

Tal ordered as he tossed his shotgun to a Legionary who caught the gun with one hand and started walking towards the Harvester as a Siege Dancer frigate flew overhead before stopping over the clearing.

"As you command, sir... I would like to report Val Torus has transferred your command to the frigate _Eclipse_."

The Centurion said before he saw Tal walk away before he heard a gasp.

"Soldier, I think we've found that Shard we were looking for."

Tal said as the Siege Dancer soldiers walked over the hill.

(EDZ, Farm 30 minutes later.)

The Phalanx Cabal turned their head as 3 Harvester class dropships landed in the middle of the camp, the Colossi, Legionaries, Psions and other Siege Dancer troopers tracked the dropships before the hatch on one slid open and Tal jumped out with the platoon sent to reinforce him following behind him as he held up his hand before speaking.

"My brothers and sisters in arms… My friend, I have regained my weapon that Ghaul tried to take from me… he tried to destroy your will, tried to hunt you down and wipe you out like filth, I will not stand for it!"

Tal started before leaping up on a rock and continuing to speak.

"I will tell you what I will stand for, we will take back the last city, I will face Ghaul in combat… I will win, and then the Red Legion will take orders from us, we will be the 2 most powerful legions in the galaxy!"

Tal put in as the Siege Dancers cheered before he started speaking again.

"NOW, PREPARE FOR COMBAT, I WANT EVERY SOLDIER IN THIS LEGION THAT CAN STILL FIRE A RIFLE TO PREPARE FOR BATTLE, TONIGHT, THE SIEGE DANCERS WILL BE FEARED ONCE MORE!"

Tal roared as his soldiers cheered.

Author notes

 **Ok, from here, the story will be following the rest of the game, next chapter will have the Siege Dancers planning out their next course of action. Until next Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
